


Trembling

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM Switch Castiel (Supernatural), BDSM Switch Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Coming of Age, Cowgirl Position, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Domestic Fluff, English, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Finger Sucking, First Love, French Kissing, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Locked In, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punk Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Truth or Dare, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To celebrate his early acceptance into Stanford University, Dean takes Sam on a surprise trip to Quebec City, Canada during Winter Break. Sam's under the impression that it's just the two of them, but Dean's a got a surprise up his sleeve: Ash, Cassie, Jessica, Charlie, Jo, Max, Alicia, Meg, Adam, and, Sam's best friend, Castiel. On December 17th, they take off to the cabin, and Sam's not the only one with surprises.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Cassie Robinson, Alicia Banes & Max Banes, Ash & Charlie Bradbury, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Meg Masters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Trembling

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS GOD FUCK I FINALLY LEARNED HOW TO POST ON AO3 !!!!!
> 
> anyway >.< this is gonna be like locked in a room and sharing a bed trope combined. i hope you guys enjoy and don't find this too long, but there were so many ways i wanted dean and cas to fuck, so here you go. warning for some angst and mentions of suicide, but it's nothing too heavy. proceed with caution. if you want more stuff like this, let me know. if you wanna read this as a [doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Z_GPPaishVNlkpVr5CEaSexceuluYeUYUN5PftHuluQ/edit?usp=sharing) or on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/248663341-trembling-destiel-ficlet)

This gift wasn't for him, but Dean was still excited. Just two days prior, Sam had gotten his early acceptance letter from Stanford, eligible for a full-ride with room and board. A week before that, Dean had already rented a cabin in Quebec for eight days because he just  _ knew  _ Sam was going to make it. The eighteen-year-old who was getting taller than Dean by the day acted like he wasn't a nervous and excited mess, but Dean knew Sam was ecstatic. And when he dangled the keys of Baby in front of Sam's face as he was reading over the letter, telling him that they were gonna have a White Christmas and he was allowed to drive, the look on Sam's face was priceless.

The road trip was long, with the occasional prank and motel stop. Sam was a skilled driver, maybe even better than Dean, but he'd never say it out loud. He felt like a cat with separation anxiety when he first handed over the keys to his precious Impala, but the anxiousness soon faded when Dean realized he was gonna be safe.

When they stopped at gas stations and corner stores, Dean would pull his phone out from his back pocket and sneak to check the "SAM FUCKING DID IT!!!🥳🥳🥳🎓🎓" group chat that Dean and the gang had created in secret. Halfway through Dean and Sam’s expedition through the north of the US, Max, Alicia, Charlie, and Castiel arrived first, Adam and Cassie (who fervently denied that they were dating, but everybody knew otherwise) did next. Then Jo, Jessica, Meg, and Ash showed up as Sam drove into  Boulevard Charest Ouest .

The sight was absolutely beautiful. The cobblestone streets were lined with smaller green pine trees wrapped in fairy lights. Every rooftop was lined with them; reds, whites, greens, blues, blow-up Santa Clauses, reindeer, gingerbread houses. The shrubbery and trees were all dusted with snow that was piling down at a fast rate. In some alleys, plastic light up snowflakes were hung down a clothing line. Pedestrians were clad in endless layers of jackets and coats and gloves, scarfs, and beanies. Sam slowed the vehicle down and cruised through the shopping streets, both he and Dean gazing in adoration; Dean couldn't remember a time that he'd celebrated a Christmas this extravagant. It was usually cheap Eggnog, reruns of  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas _ , and five-dollar Big Mac Meals. 

"I hope you have a  _ lot _ of fun, Dean," Sam remarked, leaning his left arm casually against the window.

Dean whipped his head in his younger brother's direction. 

He furrowed his brows some, asking with an amused tone, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam chuckled and bit his lip. His lips were curled down like he was trying to stifle some laughter, and Dean instantly became suspicious. Even though Sam was a kindhearted angel, he could be a nefarious bastard when he wanted to.

"Exactly what I said," he smiled, looking at Dean before focusing back on the road, "I know what that look means, and don't worry. I'm honestly just glad that you got off your lazy ass and actually found your passport."

Dean laughed gutturally, throwing his head back against the seat. Sam's smile only got broader as they turned down an unfrequented street packed with heavy snow. The windshield wipers were working harder than they ever had, and "Kokomo" by The Beach Boys was playing on the radio quietly.

"You call me lazy even though I worked two jobs to pay for this," Dean snorted, "and you spend your time being a nerd and going to the library for  _ fun _ . So I hope  _ you _ have a lot of fun, bitch."

"Jerk," he shot back on cue.

Dean, against Sam's protests, ruffled the boy's hair until it was a frizzy brown mop. The domesticity of it all made Dean's gut churn uncomfortably; good things never lasted, but he needed to get out of his head and enjoy what was in front of him. His brother—his life—was about to go out into the real world about two thousand miles away to a land of people who don't care if he lives or dies. 

He relaxed against his seat, dozing off into a conscious sleep until they were pulling into the cabin. It was more beautiful on a winter night than in the photos on Zillow. Powder white snow pillowed down over the rooftops; all the lights were on inside the cabin, illuminating everything around it like a yellow glowing globe. The wood was caramel-colored, and the windows were wall-sized.

"Woah," Sam whispered, letting off the gas pedal as the Impala rolled over the gravel.

He parked in the snow, both of them opening their doors at the same time. Sam started walking toward the cabin like he was entranced by its beauty, pulling his thick black puffer coat over his body. Dean rolled his eyes, opening the trunk.

"No, Sam, I don’t need help, I'll grab everything for you, thanks," he mumbled annoyedly to himself.

The cold was already making his fingers go numb. He blew out a puff of condensed smoke and lifted both suitcases, their wheels leaving tracks in the snow. Dean speed walked over so that he could gauge Sam's reaction. He jogged up to the front door, tangling his arm through a space between the luggage and tossing Sam the key. He caught it just before it landed on the grand, fumbling with it nervously for a second. He stuck the metal key in the lock, turning it to the left with ease.

As soon as he opened the eleven-foot mahogany door, "Surprise!" was being yelled in his face.

Sam flinched and grinned, going in to hug Charlie first. Dean huffed and plopped the heavy bags down, biting his bottom lip. He kicked the door closed and barred his teeth; this was making him feel way too warm.

Charlie started giggling, and Sam conspicuously ran his hand over his mouth. Jo and Ash were standing next to Charlie. Max and Alicia were leaning on the edge of the couch with small smirks on their faces. Meg, Cassie, and Adam were on the other side of Sam, and Castiel was sitting on one of the fluffy brown sofas, uninterrupted by their presence. Dean kept to the door, squinting at them like a teacher trying to figure out who just armpit farted in their class. 

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, poking his tongue in his cheek.

"I don't know, they've been laughing all night like a bunch of hyenas!" Castiel answered, throwing his hands up.

Dean rolled his eyes at that. All he could see was the back of the kid's dark hair and the way his back was hunched over as he was reading something.

"It's a bunch of snow all over you, that's all," Cassie afforded with warm regard. 

As they all exchanged hugs with Sam, Dean ruffled his hands through his hair, snow falling from his scalp like lice. The inside of the cabin's warmth caught Dean's attention, and he closed his eyes for a second. His hands felt toasty, and his cheeks were flushing red. All of them migrated over to the couches while Dean kicked off his boots and shrugged off his layers, tossing them haphazardly on his suitcases. He partially slid against the smooth tile floors over to where Adam was sitting and fit in. 

The fireplace was crackling warmly in the middle of the living room. Deer heads, bearskin rugs, this place was the definition of rugged, and Dean was sort of hoping they weren't real.

"Well, um, I'm gonna go to the store right quick. Uber picks up all the way out here. I know how you are about your car, Dean, so," Alicia trailed off, grabbing her coat and winking at Jessica.

She was out the door before Dean could give a word of protest, leaving him confused. The rest of them broke out into different conversations, Sam and Jess figuring out how to work the TV, Max and Meg looking at some spellbook, and Adam and Cassie being the epitome of an elderly couple and playing Scrabble together. Castiel was just sitting on the floor looking at some Japanese magazine. His short hair was spiked with gel, he was hearing a spiked choker, his eyes were thick with eyeliner, his shoes were some  _ Demons  _ or  _ Demonias  _ or whatever the fuck he called them. Cas's blue jeans were loose-fitting, and his striped, fluffy sweater looked itchy but effective. Dean caught himself staring at him and pulled his eyes away. Ash and Charlie were playing computer games, and Jo was just chilling on the loveseat, watching everybody like Dean. Dean focused on the laughable scene next to him.

The word they were looking for was "turf," but Dean wasn't gonna tell them that. Adam was leaning in closer to Cassie, tilting his head against her curls. Usually, if one of his friends was dating his ex, he'd joke around and say something about sloppy seconds, but he knew Adam was in deep with her. Rightfully so, too, 'cause Cassie was not only pretty but probably smarter than everybody in the room.

"Hey, we got it to work. What should we watch-"

Meg interjected, "I vote _ Home Alone _ -"

"Same," Jessica finished, turning to get the opinions of others.

Sam was lucky. Jessica was a real beauty; bouncy blonde curls, a splatter of beauty marks that suited her tan complexion, and genuine empathy. That girl would probably step in front of a bullet for a kitten. She also had a nice rack, but Sam informed him one afternoon at the dinner table that those were inside thoughts and rudely objectifying. Dean thought it was cute how hard he defended her, but he bet they'd be married until they took their last breaths. And Dean wasn't looking for a partner for life, he was just trying to get by, but the idea didn't sound too bad.

"No, no, we have to watch the classic:  _ The Grinch _ ," objected Max, "OK, we need to have a vote. First, raise your hand for the best Christmas movie ever, by the way,  _ The Grinch _ , or  _ Home Alon _ e? Also, I know Alicia would choose _ The Grinch _ , so I'll cast her vote for her."

"Shouldn't we let her decide?" Jo asked, dumbfounded, looking at Max with half-open eyes.

"She's my twin, I think I would know, girl," he retorted.

She raised her hand in submission. For the first option, Ash, Max, Cassie, and Adam raised their hand, plus Alicia in spirit, and for the second option, Jo, Castiel, Charlie, Meg, and Sam raised their hand. Dean didn't raise his hand, and they all looked to him.

"Well, the tie is up to you, bubble butt," Meg informed, earning her a disgruntled glare.

"I don't know, I've watched  _ The Grinch _ four hundred times. How about  _ Home Alone _ ?"

There were cheers of victories and sighs. Dean chuckled under his breath and hung his left leg off of the arm of his seat. Ash signed into his Disney+ account, and they started the movie. Jess and Meg left to make everyone hot chocolate, and Dean was worried Meg would probably all spike their drinks. Dean grabbed a throw blanket from over him and snugged himself in. Jo had made a quick trip to the closet to get everybody covers, but Castiel insisted on just sitting on the floor. Some tiny part of the twenty-two-year-old wanted to cuddle up with him, but he realized that that was grossly romantic. He'd known Cas since the kid was in kindergarten and didn't like him very much, he could even say there was mutual contempt, but they put up with each other. Dean couldn't see what Sam saw in him that would make them be friends for twelve years, but they were both equal parts nerd and annoying. Cas just had the fancy makeup and rips in his clothes.

Halfway through, whenever everybody was getting comfortably into the movie, Alicia came stumbling in through the front doors. Everybody except Castiel and Dean shared a knowing look. Sipping on his slowly cooling beverage, Dean fixated on the multiple bags in her hand. What she bought with her own money was not his business, that was Adulting 101, but the way she disappeared off into the hallway was questionable. He shrugged it off as his nerves with having to share a living space with eleven other people and didn't even start to worry about who he was sharing a room with. There were six, and he already knew Sam and Jess were gonna bunk up. Max and Alicia were gonna share one. Meg and Jo had this weirdly homoerotic bond that Dean didn't want to linger on too hard, so that was three down. Ash and Charlie were even more nerds than Sam and insomniacs, so it'd be them. Adam and Cassie  _ needed  _ to share a room, so that left Dean and Castiel. 

There was no way in hell he was gonna survive sharing a bed with him, so he decided that he'd tough it out on the couch. The corduroy was softer and more than homely enough for sleeping. Yeah, and some of those throw pillows were soft.

Ten minutes later, Alicia came skipping from down the hallway and plopped down between Meg and Alex. The grin on her plump lips was perpetual. Meg leaned over and whispered in her ear, and Alicia nodded proudly. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his legs up to his chest, finding himself back at square one, staring at Castiel. Two years earlier, he was forced to come out as bisexual to everyone after a picture of him drunkenly kissing Gordon Walker made it all over school. He wasn't open in his sexuality as his other friends were, and he schooled his unfortunate attraction to Castiel for as long as he remembered. He didn't want to come off as weird since he was four years older than him. Cas was just a freshman, and Dean was about to graduate. But now, Castiel was a legal adult, headed off to Georgia Tech or something, and Dean couldn't quite process what that meant for anything.

"Oh, my God, the torture is finally over," Max chimed as the credits rolled.

Charlie snickered, "Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad—I saw you smiling once or twice."

"Keywords, Char, 'once or twice,'" he replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"That movie was just as a classic as your choice, Max. Plus, didn't you have the hugest crush on Macaulay Culkin?" Cassie recollected.

Before Max could say anything, Adam cut in.

"Oh my Gosh, Dean, Cas, I don't mean to bother you or anything, but I'm just  _ so cozy _ ," Adam stressed, "but, Cas, could you get my super fuzzy socks, and, Dean, could you get my iPod?"

Both men looked at him bewildered, but Castiel stood. Dean's eyes were wide like a fire had just burst a flame from Adam’s mouth.

"Sure, I don't mind. Where is your room?" Castiel answered. 

Dean squinted, and his mouth went agape. There was too much focus on this interaction. They were all like lions watching their prey—it freaked him the fuck out.

"The fuck is going on?" Dean barked, scanning all of them.

This time, it was Sam's turn to try and diffuse the situation.

"I could see the uncertainty on your face all night, but I can assure you that you're just paranoid. You don't want to believe it, but you've got anxiety. I've seen it firsthand-"

"Bullshit," Dean interrupted, his expression gone soft.

"It's the truth. Seriously, I meant what I said in the car: I want you to have a good time too. You literally worked your ass off to pay for all this, and it's not gonna be worth it if you're fretting over every microexpression we make-"

"'We'?"

" _ Dean _ ," Ash stressed, looking at him with the 'are you serious?' face. 

He rolled his eyes and stood, tossing the blanket off of him.

"I actually left in your room, Cas, you know, after the whole mix up?" Adam concluded. 

He nodded, and Dean followed. He glanced back and saw Charlie laughing silently and shook off his puzzlement. Sam was right—Dean had a habit of this. It was a pattern ever since he was young. This hesitant feeling was generic... right?

He followed Castiel into the room, flicking on the light. Cas took off his shoes so he could search under the bed, and Dean looked through the drawers for the iPod. It wasn't until he was looking through Cas's luggage in the closet that he heard the door click. He figured Cas must've found what he was looking for and habitually closed the door upon exit, but when he emerged from the closet with no trace of the iPod and Castiel yanking at the door handle, his heart dropped.

"Why isn't it opening?" Dean questioned, briskly walking over.

"I don't know," he droned, backing away to let Dean have a try.

He turned and twisted, but it wasn't giving in. He sighed annoyedly and started banging on the door. Cas had just sat on the corner of the bed, silently watching him with those irritating adorable blue eyes.

"Guys, cut the shit already. Unlock the door!" Dean yelled.

"Nope!" Sam's voice called back, usually a pleasure to hear, but at the moment, Dean had never felt so homicidal, "You're not coming out until you get laid. Have fun!"

"If it's any consolation, Dean, I was against this, but I was outvoted one to nine," Charlie called.

"Oh, wow, great, thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," Dean mocked, leaning his arm on the door.

"Really?" she shouted back.

"Fuck, no! Consolation would be unlocking the door!"

"Meg’s the one with the key, and I'm not about to get shivved. You're outta luck. But, hey, look on the bright side: sex!"

Dean groaned and turned to Castiel, sliding down the door. The boy was just looking at him blankly. He really didn't seem to care that much, which bothered Dean a bit. He wasn't mad, bummed out, excited,  _ something _ ?

"Welp," he sighed, "I'm gonna go take a shower and go to sleep. Our phones and your clothes are locked out there. My clothes are probably too small for you. Sorry 'bout all this."

"Eh, don't worry about it. You didn't have anything to do with it unless there's something I don't know," Dean intoned, raising both of his eyebrows.

"I was just as clueless as you were."

Something in his voice was throwing Dean off. He sounded kind of sad. The Cas he knew was a natural cynic, but witty and cracking jokes non stop. Tonight, he just seemed like the shell of Castiel Novak.

Dean licked his lips and yawned. The elegant grandfather clock near the door of the open room struck two eighteen AM, so he figured it was time for him to hit the can as well. Sucking up all his unwarranted internalized homophobia, Dean stripped out his shirt and pants and climbed into bed. He practically melted. The thick comforter made him let out a pleasured moan. He pulled it over his shoulder, his joints greeting some relief after so much stress had been placed on them. Dean worked part-time as a mechanic at his uncle's body shop and part-time as a waiter at his aunt's Roadhouse. He made a decent amount of tips if he combed back his hair and put on a pretty smile, and he wasn’t a shady mechanic. Just because there was a cute bimbo who came in clueless about cars wanting her oil and tires changed didn’t mean he was gonna charge her seven hundred dollars. That was more of Benny's beat; gay men and women were his victims. No, Dean preferred hard and honest work because it let him sleep better at night.

The thrum of the shower water was enough familiar noise for him to doze off to sleep. Ironically, as soon as the water shut off, he jolted back to consciousness. He suddenly felt cold, and then there was a body weighing down the other side of the bed. Castiel laid flat on his back while Dean faced the opposite of him, clutching the sheets and trembling. Those bastards were sneaky. They must've turned the temperature down so that they were forced to touch. 

There was an uncomfortable silence. Dean turned over and opened his mouth to speak, hit with Castiel's fresh scent. His hair was a little damp, and the lamp shining above him made his skin glow. Regrettably, that went straight to his dick, and he got a half-boner. He tried to think of futa porn or think of Morgan Freeman, but somehow he only got upper. He wasn't going to unpack that.

"Are you OK?" asked Dean.

Castiel was still for a few drawn-out moments. He focused on the chandelier dangling from the ceiling. He let out a strangled breath that reminded Dean too much of a whimper. It was confirmed, Dean was going crazy. It'd been a while since he'd been with anybody, but Cas's lips looked so soft and shiny.

"Well, uh," he sighed, "holidays are not a happy time for me. All I remember was being alone in some random dope house. Michael insisted on taking me everywhere, even when he went to go shoot up some crack. I don't know, I just- I just miss my siblings. I know they're doing fine at Becky's, but I just wanna see them once. Tell them I love them, but it's not that big of a deal. Just 'cause our birth mother thinks I'm a sinning cocksucker doesn't mean I won't find some way. It just sucks, that's all- that's all. I'm glad I'm here with you."

"I'm sorry," Dean breathed, "To tell you the truth, this hasn't been the jolliest time for me either. It's odd to me, feeling this... satisfied, but don't worry too much. As long as Anna and Gabriel are still alive, there's a way. There's always a way, and I'll help you if you want. Becky doesn't know I'm a cocksucker too."

Castiel smiled and turned over to face Dean. He looked temporarily startled by the proximity, but neither of them moved. The intensity of deeply looking so was getting to Dean. It made his heart gallop a million miles per hour. Castiel's breath was minty and fanning over Dean's face, and they both leaned in. The kiss was short and chaste, then Dean pulled back, running his thumb across Castiel's bottom lip. His stomach was exploding with a swarm of butterflies. He delved back into the kiss again, this time more forceful. Castiel had no problem returning the energy and looped his arm to the small of Dean's back. It turned open-mouthed and sloppy quickly, their tongues and body parts smashing together. The slick sounds made Dean moan, and Cas slid their body flush. Their matching boners pressed together, and Dean couldn't help but slowly rut into him. Cas ran his hand over Dean's thigh and ground back. Their breathing was heavy and wanton. Cas started kissing a trail from the square of Dean's jaw down his neck. He was overwhelmingly sensitive there and moaned louder than he should have, but it felt so good. Their clothed dicks stroked one another, Cas's tip peaking through the waistband of his boxers. It dragged across Dean's pelvis, wetting it with pre-cum. 

When Castiel's sucked a hickey on the side of Dean's neck, he tightened his grip in Castiel's hair, biting down on his lip. Cas's hands slid down further until he was gripping Dean's ass firmly, rhythmically pulling him forward so that the pace increased. Castiel groaned low and gravelly right in Dean's ear, which made a wave of pleasure wash through him.  _ He _ was doing that to him, Cas's slightly parted mouth and hooded eyes were  _ his _ faults, and he couldn't wait to make him make some new ones.

Dean reconnected their lips, kissing him roughly. Castiel's blunt nails were scratching at his back, and Dean moaned loudly, cumming in his underwear. He couldn't remember the last time he came this hard just from making out, but he was sleepy from post-orgasm high. Cas came just after him, his seed spreading all over their stomachs, but Dean could care less. He felt so warm and sated, and wrapped his arms around him, succumbing to cuddling. 

The next morning, Dean woke up with gentle breaths hitting the back of his neck and somehow clothed in some comfortable pajamas. He just laid there for a moment, reveling in the tender feeling of Cas's hands splayed over his lower stomach. He was unsure at which point in the night they'd started spooning, but there were no complaints so far, Except for the fact that Dean was still having a hard time getting out of his head. What did this mean for the two of them? Was this just another hookup and Dean and Cas would go back to the apparently unbearable to watch  eye-sex ? The possibilities were endless. Cas could wake up and decide he never wanted to speak to Dean again, Cas could choose that he regretted it, and he could demand to leave. Dean had never heard him explicitly state he liked men until last night. As far as he could remember, the only people Cas dated were Meg, Hannah, and Kali.

"Stop thinking so hard," Castiel whispered, caressing Dean's hand.

"How?" Dean proposed, shocking himself.

He didn't deserve to be held this gingerly. He pulled away from Cas and sat up, scratching his hands through his bed hair.

"Come take a bath with me. I'm right here," he whispered.

Dean didn’t hesitate. He stood and walked around the bed, grabbing Castiel's arm. He hopped up and let himself be led into the bathroom. Dean closed the door behind him and pressed Castiel against it, kissing him softly. Cas wove his fingers through Dean's hair, lifting his thigh against Dean's hip. They pulled apart shortly, Castiel resting his chin on the top of Dean's head. They held each other for a moment, their breathing syncing together. Cas went to turn on the bathtub. Dean squatted and opened the cabinets under the sink to find some towels. His jaw dropped—he wasn't aware that  _ vibrating butt plugs _ were apart of the accommodations of Airbnb.

"For fuck's sake," he managed to mutter.

There was an entire collection on one side, and cleaning supplies were lined up on the other. Cockrings, double-ended dildos, cock cages, jacking tools, nipple clamps, a double fucker, anal beads, vibrators, oil lubes, water lubes, flavored condoms, dragon dildos, rope, duct tape, sounding rods, ball gags, paddles, candles—the list went on—were displayed neatly. Suddenly, Dean's mouth was becoming dry, and a million scenarios were flashing through his mind at once. Him, tied up to the point that he couldn't move, blindfolded and being fucked into the sheets so hard that he'd limp when he walked-

"Woah! Alicia must have spent a fortune," Cas cackled, poking Dean over so that he could get a better view, "Unless it was a team effort, which sounds way weirder out loud- is that damn ball gag? Oh, my God. You mention you have oral fixation once, and everyone goes wild."

"Like that thing toddlers have?" Dean asked, turning in his direction.

Castiel scoffed, leaning over to turn off the over bubbling bathtub.

"Please do not correlate my appreciation for sucking dick to a four-year-old chewing on a plastic rattle," he groaned.

He started stripping out his white tee shirt and out of his shorts, naked in the blink of an eye. Dean bit the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling. Cas submerged under, resting his head against the wall and squishing the bubbles with his hands. Thank God that Dean didn’t notice that the towels were hanging behind him because he probably would’ve never discovered the  _ array _ . With an entertained look, Dean went to take off his pants, but Castiel prevented him.

"Wait, do it slowly, so I can watch," he instructed.

There was an amusement in his tone that relieved Dean. He seemed like he was in a better mood from yesterday.

"Oh, so I'm just your entertainment, huh?" Dean teased, tilting his head and placing his hands on his hips.

"Yes, exactly. Couldn't have put it better. Do your shirt first," Castiel said, stacking his arms on the edge of the tub and resting his head there. 

It wasn't fair how cute he looked with the bubbles surrounding him like the collar of a Polo.

"You wound me," Dean deadpanned despite the way he was cheesing.

He grabbed the hem of his red wife beater, peeling it from his skin deliberately. He got halfway through and paused, taking a deep breath and yanking it off of him. It dropped next to his feet.

"You from around here? My name is Cas, it's nice to meet you. You know, I work out too. I don't have washboard abs like that though, what's your secret?"

"Hm," Dean hummed, "why so vain? Don't tell me you're only using me for my body."

His muscles flexed as he bent over to pull down his pants and kicked them to the side. The only thing left in his way was his grey boxers. The way Castiel was staring at his crotch so intently made his hands tingle.

"You're the one who pulled out an ad on Craigslist. I'm paying six hundred dollars for this," Castiel admonished jokingly, pressing his lips into a line.

Dean laughed loudly, hooking his thumb into the waistband. Cas was like a dog with a bone. He was hyperfocused on Dean's every move, drinking up every inch of his body. From his dirty blonde hair to his sparkling green eyes, the lines of his stomach, and the bow of his legs, he was being admired wordlessly.

"You must be getting hard, you perv," he said, yanking his underwear down.

Dean's dick was hardening, and Castiel's eyes widened for a moment before he grabbed his hand and led him forward. He grasped the base of Dean's dick, taking him down in one go. Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he instinctively grabbed the back of Castiel's head. He moved slowly but hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around the length of it. Dean was ninety-nine percent sure the tip of his dick hit Castiel's uvula, and he was one hundred percent sure when he opened his eyes, and Castiel was looking up at him, his lips touching his pubic hair. Cas held on to his thighs and went up and down faster, never diminishing eye contact between the two. The way the globe of his ass was peeking from the water was doing things to Dean. Castiel's back was arched deeply like a cat, and he was messy with soap and bubbles and water.

"God, fuck," he moaned, pulling at the short strands of Cas’s hair.

Cas was whimpering, and his hips shook. That's all it took for Dean to be coming over the edge. His muscles relaxed as he came, and he pulled out. Cum and saliva was dripping from Castiel's mouth in a lewd display.

Dean dipped into the water with him, the temperature tepid now. Cas had come untouched, and now he was slotted against Dean, the side of his face pressed into his chest. It would be embarrassing how quick he came if Castiel hadn’t looked so pleased.

They washed each other up, distractedly stealing kisses from one another. Cas washed Dean's hair, giving him a scalp massage that made him turn into putty. They dried each other with the soft white towels. The bathroom itself was probably larger than Sam and Dean's bedrooms combined. The walls were blue-grey, the floors were slippery white tile, the countertops were marble, the tower height doors had a rugged finish that blended modernism with the stony vibes of the cabin.

When they exited the bathroom, a cornucopia of breakfast food was presented on a tray on the bed. At least the fuckers weren't gonna starve them, but with a weak yank to the door handle, Dean could see that they weren't breaking out until they fucked.

Also, his suitcase was over by the closet. Dean never took notice of how much artistry went into the decoration of this space. For one, the carpet wasn't that low-density nylon flooring that Dean had in his house—no, it was actually smooth and malleable under his toes.

"Whoever made these pancakes, I'm giving you a kiss!" Castiel complimented, his mouth full.

He wasn't even attempting to get dressed, and there was maple syrup dripping on to his thigh. On the wooden platter, one plate was an assortment of watermelon, strawberries, pomegranate, papaya, and grapes. On another were sizzling bacon, hash browns,  _ hushpuppies _ , Bratwurst link sausage, and sliced ham. Cas had the plate of hotcakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, biscuits, grapes, and strawberry jam sitting next to him with a fork cutting in. However, the last spread was Dean's favorite: apple and cherry pie slices, bear claws, glistening cinnamon rolls, chocolate chip muffins, apple fritters, and frosted s'mores Pop Tarts. Accompanying it was orange juice and water, with a small folded note.

_ Don't enjoy yourselves too much -J _

"I would, but Sam would probably give me the puppy dog eyes and make me feel guilty even though he's too much of a pussy to ask me out!" Jessica returned.

"OK, enough eggnog for you, pretty," Ash intercepted, "You better be glad he's still asleep."

"Could you guys just do your thing already, maybe play with a few of those gifts? I really really really wanna go to the mall," Meg whined.

Dean rolled his eyes, "How do you know we haven't already?"

"Uh, no, no, no, sweetie, we would've heard you by now. Coming from one of the three women Cas has slept with, ain't no fun time without some screaming. Plus, we have our ways. No use in locking you in there if we can't tell what you're doing," Meg quipped. 

Cas looked thoroughly surprised, and the color stained his cheeks at the observation.

"Don't tell me there are cameras; there has to be a law against that or something," hoped Dean.

"Not quite," she giggled, her voice coming nearer to them, "Let's just say that this is gonna prepare me for motherhood."

"So, if I'm hearing you correctly, there must be a baby monitor in here. That's actually mad creative, but you probably should've gotten one with the little cameras because we could honestly fake it," Castiel spoke with his mouth full.

"Well, from what I've gathered, there has been a blowjob and a loud kissing session, so why would you?" she puffed dramatically, "Just hurry up! Some impaling, insertion, and injection needs to happen ASAP. This is all out of love, after all."

"'Love,' my ass," Dean huffed.

"You heard 'im, Cas, get to it!" cracked Meg. 

Cas bit his lip and laughed. Dean got on his knees in front of Cas, a charming grin plastering his features. He grabbed Castiel's hips, and his naked dick waking back up at the movement. Dean bent his head like he was going to engulf him but diverged and licked the syrup clean off of him. As quickly as he got down, he stood back up and went to pull out some clothes. His phone wasn't in his stuff still, so he bet that either Sam was keeping it or Meg found a way to break into it and was raiding it.

"Tease," Cas whimpered.

Dean threw on a black tee and boxers. He ignored Cas's vexed glare and reentered the bathroom, opening that cabinet full of sex toys. He sat criss cross applesauce on the floor, crossing his arms across his chest. Cas wandered over, squatting and sitting against the small part of the wall that was perpendicular to the sink and cabinets. Dean suddenly wondered what time of day it was and took a look at the grandfather clock. It read nine thirty-four, but it was weird being in a room with no windows and no way out and no sense of time. The prospect kind of excited Dean because they had the freedom to do almost anything.

"I want to use that," Cas said, pointing at the vibrating butt plug.

It was by Adam & Eve and read on the box that was five inches long and about an inch wide. Dean opened it, read the directions, and said, "Wow," in his head every few seconds. The steps were simple enough, and when he finally brought it from its plastic, he ran his fingers over the smooth black silicone material. Dean sat the lube and the toy down, grabbing Cas's leg and elevating his ass and lower back on his lap. He spread his long legs and had one rest on his shoulder. The movement was sudden and forceful and made Castiel's erection rigid.

Dean had only slept with two other men before, and he'd always been the bottom, but he'd been an astute observer. He grabbed the lube that read Astroglide and spread some over his fingers, tenderly stroking his fingertips over Castiel's rim. Cas let out a little moan, his chest flushing red.

"You think I can make you cum without touching your dick again?" Dean gibed comically.

"Can pigs fly?" he responded, a little breathless from the feather-light touches.

"If you race 'em," Dean shrugged, sliding his finger past the barrier of muscle. 

A muffled groan came from Cas, and he leaned upon his elbows to watch. Surprisingly, Dean slipped two in with ease, feeling around for the tissue-like reactive skin and rubbing circles into it. A series of beautifully loud and broken moans fell from Castiel's lips. His mouth stuck open, and his head lolled back, his breathing becoming laborious. He gripped the discarded towel under him tightly, rolling his hips back on Dean's fingers. Dean pulled out, soothing the loss with kisses on his inner thigh. He sucked a hickey nearer to his knee, running his tongue over the bruise to alleviate the pain.

He grabbed the butt plug and smothered it generously in lube, wasting no time sliding it inside of Cas. He accepted it well, sliding his hips up further on Dean's lap. There was a "bullet vibe" that Dean inserted into the opening of it. He turned it on, and Castiel's back arched off of the floor. Dean grabbed the flared base, pushing it in deeper until it was the only part showing. Cas slapped around until he found Dean's hand, gripping it painfully tight. Dean got on top of him and kissed the lascivious noises from Castiel's lips. He tasted like sweet maple syrup and citrus fruit. Dean could already feel how powerful that thing was from the loud vibrations and how wrecked Castiel looked even after only a minute or two. He snaked his hand around Dean's shoulder, and Dean attacked his neck, biting down on the most sensitive areas. His nails dug into Dean's back, and he started rutting against his stomach, legs locked tightly around his waist. The only thing that was keeping Cas down to earth was the coldness of the tiles. Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas; this had to be one of the hottest things he'd ever experienced. Cas was so responsive to everything that Dean knew it wouldn't be hard to make him fall apart.

He did the next second, whimpering right next to Dean's ear as cum spurted from the head of his bright red tip, and his arms shook, and toes curled. 

Cas went limp, and his eyes screwed shut. Dean slowly pulled the vibrator out of him, picking up the now sleeping boy and tucking him under the covers. He dearly hoped that Meg was the only one who was listening or nobody at all because it was going to be hella awkward after they let them out of captivity.

"Mm, come. Bed. Now. Please," Cas sleepily ordered.

Dean slipped under the covers with him, letting himself be enveloped by Cas. He didn't actually get to sleep, but he was resting well with the comforting weight against his back. A painting hung up on the wall across from the California King sized bed caught Dean's attention. It was a self-portrait of Frida Kahlo, a little monkey on her shoulder and a red ribbon surrounding her neck all the way up into her hair. Sam idolized her, and he was always spouting facts about how she saw those monkeys as her own posterity. Dean imagined what it would be like to be held by a child this way, his own. Dean was young, a bit impertinent but not as wild as he was when he was seventeen. Having children on his own didn't sound that horrid—Dean was responsible enough to do taxes every year, why not take care of a baby? He then realized that he couldn't equate filling out federal paperwork to the love, compassion, and responsibility needed to breed a child that didn't feel like they were undeserving of every fortunate thing that came their way. He realized that he most likely would never have the capabilities to raise some kid to not self-destruct, self-loathe, and self-sabotage compulsively out of fear. Yeah, Dean was pretty much a grade-A failure. If not, how come he couldn't keep a girlfriend? How come he dropped out of high school right before he was about to graduate? How come he couldn't look at himself in the mirror too long without the urge to punch it? How come he was the reason his father killed himself?

"Dean, why does it feel like I'm hugging a  rock ? Calm down, what's wrong?" Cas urged.

"Just thinking. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," he sighed, rubbing his thumb over Dean's, "Sometimes- just, if you spend so much time thinking about one thing, picking apart every aspect, and searching for every flaw, you will end up miserable. I'd know. You'd know. I get that solitude can prompt reflection, and, yeah, that's rad in some cases, but not when you think you're the villain, that everything adverse that happens is because of you. Now that we're here, there are no chores, cooking, exercising, or television that can distract us from our thoughts. Well, except sex, but we're humans, not rabbits. It's OK, Dean. I can't read minds, but I want you to know that you're valuable and worth as much wealth as  [ Midas ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midas#:~:text=Midas%20\(%2F%CB%88ma%C9%AAd,touch%2C%20or%20the%20Midas%20touch.) . Mistakes are made, and you need to say, 'Oh, well,' fix what you can, learn from it, and  _ move on _ . 'Cause I promise you—and I know I'm driveling every cliche in the book—that the only person judging you is yourself."

"Are you secretly Professor  X ?" Dean croaked.

There wasn't anybody else besides Sam that could read him that well, but maybe that's why Cas was so quiet. He was loud and boisterous with the people he was familiar with but turned into a different person when he faced the world. Maybe he was taking “silence is gold” literally, but it must've been working because Cas was the most at-peace teenager Dean had met. Something about that made him feel safe.

"No, because I would've already collected all your social securities numbers, changed my name, and fled to Fez. _Ma'a Salama_!"

"Shut up," Dean nudged his stomach.

"But I never asked you if you wanted to," Cas mentioned.

He kissed the nape of Dean's neck, breathing him in.

"Of course. I'm tired right now, but I'm all yours when I wake up," promised Dean.

He could feel the way Cas's lips contorted into a smile on his skin. Dean was attached to those perfectly straight teeth and the crinkle in his eyes.

"Bet. Remember those words, Winchester," he warned.

Dean's stomach twisted in excitement, but he restrained it and forced himself to relax. 

Within minutes, his breathing evened out, and he was fast asleep. His sleep was dreamless, and he was partially conscious but not to the point where he could understand or fully remember what he was hearing. All he knew was that somebody was poking him and saying his name, and there were bacon cheeseburgers in the vicinity. He peeled his eyes open and saw Castiel hovering above him, watching him intently and his wavy hair hanging down.

"You going for the nineties heartthrob curtain hair look?" Dean claimed, pushing his hand through it.

He didn't mean to do or say any of that, but it just flew from his lips involuntarily. Dean never mentioned anything to Cas about his appearance ever, whether it was compliments or jabs, he decided neutrality was best as to not give Cas or himself any ideas. It was so painful how in the closet you could be even when you were out.

"No, I was going more for an Anthony Reeves type look. The girls are gonna eat it up. Now all I have to do is install some LED lights and start making TikToks," he nodded, leaning back and sitting down, "but I woke you up because Adam brought us lunch. Burgers and soup."

"He was here, and you were up, and we're still locked in here... ?"

"Look, I'm not about to wrestle somebody who could literally beat my ass if he wanted to! Did you know he could bench press two-eighty? It's better to just comply peacefully," Cas argued, sliding the food over to Dean.

Dean squinted at him and didn't reply, never taking his eyes off of him as he grabbed a burger. Cas was neglecting to make eye contact with him, and he took a bite. It tasted heavenly, the juices from the beef bringing the smoky flavor of the bacon out.

"Two-eighty," Dean said absently.

There was a bout of silence, and Cas's cheeks were turning red again.

"What?" he screeched, "Why are you staring at me? This is uncomfortable! It's borderline harassment—that's what it is.  Did you know, in Kerala, you could go to jail for looking at somebody for too long ?"

"My staring is making you uncomfortable?" he repeated.

Castiel looked like he was squirming; this was way too much fun. Dean noticed if you looked at a girl in the eye long enough, she'd start to crumble gradually. He didn't know that it was gonna work so well with Cas, the smart ass with a comeback to everything.

"Yes! Stop! Your eyes are like... I don't know, man, I'm getting the creepy crawlers. Is Freddy Kreuger in town or something? Did you give me lice? Is there a bed bug infestation?"

"My eyes are what?" he asked, looking at Cas nonchalantly.

"Your pupils are so dilated. Aw, do you love me?" he deflected.

"Dilated-"

"Why are you repeating everything I say?! Dean, I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Cas screamed, burying his face into a pillow.

That's when Dean noticed the bulge in Castiel's jeans. He was visibly very hard and breathing as if he'd just run a twenty-mile marathon. He'd discerned that Cas had taken the liberty to clean the mess they'd made off the floor. Now, most of the stuff from the cabinet was sitting on the bedside table next to him.

"Well, hello, Cas Jr. You're too easy," Dean chuckled, pushing his food to the end of the bed.

He crawled between Cas's legs, standing on his knees with a firm clutch on the younger man's thighs. Castiel's torso was contorted into the pillows, and he muttered something.

"What was that?" Dean queried, pushing their crotches together.

"I said I hate you, and I wish you would break your spinal cord on a brick," he jeered.

"Ouch," Dean brought his hand to his heart, "that's too specific. Don't tell me you've killed somebody before."

"You're going to be my first," Cas suddenly laughed, "Now take off your pants, preferably today."

"Impatient," Dean chirped but did as he said.

He shimmied out his joggers, the pants dropping at the end. Castiel intertwined his fingers and rested them on his stomach, prompting Dean on with his smile. Dean slipped off his underwear, only left in his shirt. He turned and took a glimpse at the clock: two twenty-seven PM.

Dean crawled back over to Cas, suddenly being pulled over to straddle him. Cas spread his hands over both of Dean's ass cheeks, brushing over his hole with his middle finger. Dean held his shoulders and let out a strained breath, robotically unbuttoning Castiel's pants. He hadn't done anal stuff with anybody else in about seven or eight years, and the slight movement made him dizzy. It felt like the thrill of getting drunk and climbing onto his roof late at night. 

"I'm not a bottom," Dean spluttered, holding his hands together behind Cas's neck.

"Do I  _ need _ to remind you of your nineteenth birthday?" Cas rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know y'all were gonna be back that early," he defended, kissing Cas's cheek.

"Well, it's a general rule that if you're gonna masturbate, especially finger yourself, you close the dang door even if you're alone. Unless you're an exhibitionist, which is fine, but I'd advise you to pick a better audience than your fourteen-year-old brother and his friend-"

"It was a spur of the moment. Stop being so mean, and they say I have a big mouth?" Dean disrupted, kissing him roughly the next moment.

Cas bit Dean's lip, holding his neck so that his fingers would press into Dean's hickey. Their movements were sloppy and guided by lust. Dean's shirt was being pulled from over his head, and then there was Castiel's tongue lapping over his nipple. He swirled the wet warm muscle over Dean's pec, taking the other in his hand. The intense pleasure made Dean's fingers tingle again, and he was almost crushing Castiel with his arms. Cas took Dean into his hand, stroking him deliberately, swiping his thumb over the shaft. Dean shuddered and moaned, rocking into the fluid motion. Cas rested a hand on the underside of Dean's left asscheek, teasing his asshole with his fingers. Dean kissed the top of Cas's head; his hair had a light note of oranges that reminded him of Olaplex shampoo. 

"Jesus," he purred.

He buried his face into Castiel's shoulders, the feeling of cold, lube-slicked fingers thrusting into him, making his core tighten. Cas was an eager one, that was a fact, but Dean relished the burn of being opened so roughly, Cas's fingers finding his P spot in T minus 2 seconds. Compared to the hard jabbing of his fingers into his anus, Cas was massaging it in a way that Dean’d be on edge for hours.

He wasted no time tugging his pants to his ankles. Dean glanced past his collarbone and rested his forehead on Cas's shoulders, watching as he slicked his dick up with a bountiful amount of lube. Dean was on cloud nine, feeling light and airy but heavy with such need. He was on the verge of begging for Cas to fuck him, but he was already moving quicker than these things usually went.

"All aboard," Cas chuckled, yanking Dean closer.

His tip pierced through, and he shoved into Dean, both of them letting out twin gasps. Dean settled for a moment, his cock twitching at the dawning that  _ this was happening _ . He started lifting his hips up and down, riding Cas like a smooth wave. Dean was full and lightheaded already, undulating his hips so that his prostate would be stimulated.

"Damn, you're perfect," Cas groaned, slotting their mouths together.

Just like the night before, their tongues tangled. The wet sounds of their mouths, the clapping of Dean bouncing like a kangaroo, and their moans filled the room. Dean wasn't sure how to process the compliment, but all he knew was that it made his dick harder and his heart rate speed up.

"Say it again," he panted between the exchange.

"You're perfect, you're beautiful," he responded.

Dean moaned gutturally at that, his eyes rolling back, his back arching and head falling back. His knees were driving into the plush mattress underneath them, sure to be sore tomorrow.

"Oh, just like that, fuck," Cas groaned, meeting Dean half-way with bursts of thrusts.

Dean leaned their foreheads together, looking him straight in the eye before giving him the most tender kiss he'd ever laid upon somebody else's lips. It felt invigorating, like a hit of the most potent drug. Castiel had flipped them over so that he was on top. He thrust precisely, leading Dean closer and closer to an orgasm. Dean's fingers were splayed throughout Cas’s hair, making it more of a mess than it already was. One of his legs was wrapped around Castiel's waist, and the other was being held down by Cas. His breaths were rapid and warm, his hair tickled Dean across his face, and he planted a sloppy kiss on Dean every minute or so. 

"I'm gonna  come ," Dean cried, grappling the rocking bed frame behind them.

Cas smashed their lips together, plummeting into him so hard that Dean's thighs and ass shook.

And when he  _ was  _ coming, Dean heel was riding into the small of Cas's back. His back arched some, and he bit his lip firmly, sure to leave a mark . The cum shot out of him, fast and intermittently, landing all over his chest and his chin. Cas watched with reverence as Dean fell apart, slowing down. Dean clenched down once as Cas continued fucking him through his climax, and that was the final straw before Cas was coming too. He let out a soft breath, cursing under his breath.

They gave in to each other, Dean holding Cas securely. Sure, there was cum and sweat and bodily fluids all over him, but this felt so normal. Despite probably everybody in the house hearing him, Dean could only feel a euphoria that he knew was sure to crumble when he woke up. But at least he'd have Castiel by his side.

Castiel woke up to the sound of the lock on his door being unlocked. He was sure that the "mixup" he and Adam had yesterday was just him changing the door handles so that they could lock from the outside. Why else would he bring a wrench and screwdriver to a Christmas trip? All Castiel was wondering was how he didn't notice.

He carefully lifted himself from Dean so that he wouldn't wake him up, pulling his softened dick out of him. He went to the bathroom and cleaned up a bit, picking up the trail of mess they left from the door of the bathroom to the bed. He yawned and changed his clothes; the time was now seven-thirty.

"Dang," he laughed, running his hands through his hair. 

The acute chilliness of the air was getting to him, so he grabbed a green coat, sliding to the door. He turned it, pounds of stress melting off of his shoulders as it turned all the way. He made his way down the hall, widely smiling when he saw everyone sat with each other in the living room.

" _ Damn, _ _ I'm a smooth dude _ _. Bitch lookin' for me, she can't find me, need Blue's Clues _ ," Cas sang, slithering his way onto the couch next to Jo.

"Oh, my goodness," Max rolled his eyes.

"I'm wondering how do you know we actually did it and just didn't fake moan and hump each other?" Cas pondered.

Meg was sitting across from him on the other couch, a smug smirk on her painted lips. She held up the receiving end of the baby monitor like it was some gold medal. Charlie facepalmed, shaking her head incredulously while Ash chuckled under his breath.

"I was listening to what you were saying," she informed matter-of-factly, "and, don't worry, I was the only one listening. These clots didn't want to invade on your 'privacy.'"

"Yeah, yeah, but we could have faked that too, and now you've let me out, and you'll never know!" Cas contended, bringing one leg up to his chest and letting the other dangle off the edge of the couch.

"Listen, I'd  _ know _ . I heard all the correct sounds that you can't fake with your mouth," Meg winked, causing the others to groan in amusement and annoyance.

"Also, there's a hickey on your thigh," Adam pointed, leaning across to poke it.

Cas flinched from the pain and put his leg down, wishing he'd put on pants instead of basketball shorts. Jessica was coming into the main area, expertly carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies. The scent made Cas feel cozy inside. There were sounds of approval, and as soon as she sat them down on the coffee table, everybody grabbed one or two.

"So, how was it?" Jo asked, mouth full and crumbs falling into her lap.

Cas snickered, "Fun... I guess. I would've never thought y'all would lock me in a room. What if we just beat each other up-"

"Oh, y'all sure did," Meg jested, "They were all outside when I heard Dean moaning like there wasn’t anybody else in the world."

"Meg, you're not safe. I'm locking my door when I go to sleep," Sam avowed, shaking his hair out of his face.

He was still wearing his outside clothes, Jess being sandwiched into him on the loveseat. His voice was disgusted, but there was a little smirk on his lips that only Cas recognized from knowing him for so long. Ever since third grade, Sam had teased Cas about his little crush on Dean, but it was just that, a little crush. At first, the thought of Dean didn't keep Cas up at night with a boner and an itch in his hand. It was innocent; Dean was the person who helped Cas realize that he was bi, but the more he grew up, the more time he spent around Dean, the more he wanted him. Never the idealist, Cas wasn't gonna hurt his own feelings whenever he realized Dean and him weren't gonna be together, but he spent enough time daydreaming about those lips. Dean never showed an inkling of interest in him, and he'd be lying if he didn't doubt himself at times because of it, but Sam always snapped him out of it.

" _ Dean probably has chlamydia from all the girls he sleeps with, don't worry about him, Cas _ ."

" _ Do you really wanna date somebody who doesn't wear lotion? I mean... I don't either, but you get my point _ ."

" _ He hasn't eaten a vegetable in years _ — _ his cum probably tastes like battery acid _ ."

So when they finally got together sexually, Cas had underreacted. There really wasn't any way that he could react that would warrant something positive in return from Dean.

" _ I've had the hugest crush on you since as long as I could remember, and now that we're here, I wanna marry you and stay with you forever _ ."

That was the exaggerated version of how he felt, but it rang true in some ways. Cas and Dean were so different in so many ways, but one thing they had in common was dancing around the issue at hand and not directly talking about it. Of course, Castiel could console somebody in need, but when it came to the hard-hitting topics, ones that he could end up being rejected by, he found it harder to come by. So Cas wasn't sure how he was going to address Dean about what they did. Hell, he wasn't sure Dean even wanted to move further.

"It was your idea, after all, Sam," Cassie reminded.

Sam stuck his tongue out at her, and Jo continued, "I still wanna know how it went beside one word. Details?"

Cas glanced at the TV, Alicia laying her head on the arm of the couch and scrolling through the catalog. He pressed his lips together and thought of the most PG-13 way to describe to a sixteen-year-old girl the way he'd fucked somebody.

"Fast... ? Yeah, fast, kind of rough, pleasurable-"

"Stop infantilizing me!" she hissed, crossing her arms.

Cas found it hard to take her seriously with the way her bottom lip was pouted. Plus, her hair was in pigtails, and she was wearing a Christmas onesie with a tail and reindeer on it with Santa Claus slippers.

"From what I could hear, Dean has a praise kink," Meg supplied with a wry twist of her lips.

Jessica sputtered, "Jesus Christ."

Sam looked away from her, his cheeks going crimson. It was either from the cold or Sam had some explaining to do.

"What is that?" Adam asked, looking up to the ceiling and rubbing his chin.

Ash cosigned, and so did Charlie and Jo, but nobody got to answer because the man of discussion was entering the room. His hair was sticking up every which way, but his clothes were changed. Dean's eyes were hooded with tiredness written all over his features. He was wearing a black henley and blue, square-patterned pajama pants.

"The Winchester himself has risen from the dead," Max kidded, crossing his arms.

"What is what?" Dean backtracked, plopping down between Jo and Castiel.

"Praise kink, sound familiar?" Meg asked provocatively, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

If Cas hadn't known her, she'd be pretty intimidating. She was always wearing something leather and looking like she'd been up to no good; now, she was dressed in red leather pants, black strapless heels, a black halter top with long sleeves, and her biker jacket was hanging off of the back of the couch. Everything about the way she carried herself was challenging  _ something _ ; she was walking defiance.

"Weirdos," was all he said before he looked at Castiel.

There he went with that predatory stare again. Cas tried to ignore him and play with the zipper of his coat, but it felt like a searing hot sensation on the side of his neck. There had been some giggling, and Cas had let some nervous laughter out, too, staring at the TV screen as if he could make it explode. This was gonna be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, if you made it to the end, you're sexy as fuck. part two coming soon.


End file.
